Matrix Musicians
by Damasch
Summary: Die russische Popgruppe T.A.T.U findet such plötzlich in der Matrix wieder.


Matrix Musicians  
  
Disclaimer: Die Filme "Matrix" "Matrix Reloaded" und "Matrix Revolutions" unterliegen dem alleinigen Copyright von Andy und Larry Wachowski. Der Autor hat keinerlei Rechte an den in dieser Story vorkommenden Künstlern. Er bezieht sich in dieser Komödie auf das Recht der freien Meinungsäußerung. Der Autor weist darauf hin, dass er sich nicht über Russlands momentane wirtschaftliche Situation lustig machen will. Der Inhalt dieser Fanfiction drückt, wenn auch in krasser Form, die musikalischen Abneigungen des Autors aus. Rechtschreibfehler in den Gesprächsbeiträgen eines bestimmten Charakters sind beabsichtigt. Diese Fanfiction soll Gewalt IN KEINSTER WEISE verherrlichen. Von Sternchen eingeklammerte Sätze beziehen sich auf Zitate, die auf tatufansite.de.vu nachzulesen sind.  
  
Feedback zu dieser Story ist AUSDRÜCKLICH ERWÜNSCHT und soll an die Adresse damasch_schoettler@web.de gesendet werden.  
  
Matrix Musicians  
  
9. Oktober 2003 Karlsruhe / Deutschland  
  
Nach einem umjubelten T.A.T.U - Konzert in einem karlsruher Nobelhotel.  
  
Lena:" Mensch, dieser Auftritt war echt anstrengend, oder ?"  
  
Yulia:" Yep! Aber am aller ekligsten war ja noch."  
  
Lena:" Schon klar. Wir mussten mal wieder miteinander knutschen (räusper)"  
  
Yulia:" Ich find das auch voll eklig. Zumal ich mich vor der Performance nicht mal betrinken konnte. Du weißt, dass ich dich mir erst schön saufen muss."  
  
Lena:" Mir geht's mit dir ja auch so, aber wir müssen ja irgendwie ausgleichen, dass wir nicht singen können. Genug davon. Ich muss jetzt erstmal Andre, meinen Stecher anrufen. Moment."  
  
Yulia:" Danach will ich meinen aber auch anrufen!"  
  
Lena:"Ok, wir machen das wie immer. Ich quatsch 40 Minuten mit meinem Stecher, und du 40 Sekunden mit deinem."  
  
Yulia:" Yep, dass ist fair."  
  
Lena greift zum Telefon und wählt eine Nummer. Sie hält den Hörer an ihr Ohr als plötzlich..  
  
Yulia:" Elena, DU BIST JA PLÖTZLICH WEG!!!!!!!! WO BIST DU ?????  
  
Sie greift zum Hörer und hält ihn an ihr Ohr. Plötzlich wird auch sie durch den Hörer gezogen.  
  
Nach der Reise durch den Telefonhörer.  
  
Yulia: "Nanu, wir sind ja immer noch im selben Raum. Lena, ich glaub ich werd langsam verrückt. Ich hab eben gedacht, dass mich irgendetwas durch den Telefonhörer zieht. Ich hab lauter kleine grüne Zahlen gesehen. Und vorher hab ich mir wohl eingebildet, dass auch du durch den Hörer gesaugt wurdest. Werde ich verrückt ???? Sag mir bitte, dass ich nicht verrückt werde !"  
  
Lena:" Ich kann dich beruhigen. Du wirst sicher nicht verrückt. Du bist schon seit Ewigkeiten komplett geistesgestört. Weißt du nicht, wie krank du immer guckst, wenn wir Interviews geben ? Wieso sag ich eigentlich "wir" ? ICH rede schließlich immer die ganze Zeit, während du nichts besseres zu tun hast, als komplett hirnlos, wie du nun mal bist, durch die Welt zu gucken. Obwohl das Wort "glotzen" trifft es wohl eher."  
  
Yulia:" Stimmt gar nicht. Aber mal was anderes. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, als wenn irgendetwas anders ist als eben, obwohl wir noch im selben Raum sind. Ob das was mit den grünen Zahlen zu tun hat die ich gesehen habe ?"  
  
In der Zwischenzeit gar nicht weit entfernt.  
  
Orakel:"Neo, Morpheus, Trinity! Ich habe euch rufen lassen, da Zion eine äußerst große Gefahr droht. Eine Gefahr, die gefährlicher und grausamer ist, als alles jemals da gewesene."  
  
Trinity: "Wovon sprechen Sie ?"  
  
Morpheus:" Neue Maschinen ?"  
  
Orakel:" Nein! Etwas schlimmeres ! So eben sind zwei fehlerhafte Programme in die Matrix eingeschleust worden. Zwei Programme, die wenn sie nicht so schnell wie möglich beseitigt werden, die ganze Matrix zerstören könnten."  
  
Neo:" Das verstehe ich nicht. Morpheus, du hast doch gesagt, dass die Matrix zerstört werden muss, dass dies unser Ziel sei. Ist es denn nicht gut, wenn die Matrix von diesen Programmen zerstört wird ?"  
  
Morpheus:" Schon, aber erst müssen wir ALLE Menschen, die noch an die Matrix angeschlossen sind, entkoppeln und in die normale Welt zurückbringen. Dies ist seit hunderten von Jahren unser Ziel. Und wenn die Matrix zerstört wird, bevor wir alle Menschen befreit haben, ist die Arbeit von hunderten von Jahren vergebens."  
  
Trinity:" Das darf nicht geschehen! Was können wir tun ?"  
  
Orakel:" Ihr müsst die beiden fehlerhaften Programme finden und sie aus der Matrix entfernen."  
  
Trinity:" Aber wie finden wir die Programme ? Wir haben keinerlei Informationen über ihre Funktionsweise, noch ihren genauen Aufenthaltsort in der Matrix. Wie also sollen wir sie finden ?"  
  
Orakel:" Neo, du bist der Auserwählte. Du wirst wissen, wann du die fehlerhaften Programme gefunden hast. Macht euch sofort auf die Suche ! Aber ich warne euch: seit vorsichtig. Wir wissen nicht, was die Programme bezwecken. Seit also vorsichtig."  
  
Daraufhin verlassen Neo, Morpheus und Trinity das Orakel.  
  
Neo:" Hoffentlich sind die Programme nicht schreibgeschützt. Falls doch, dürfte es schwierig werden, sie zu löschen."  
  
Morpheus:"Wie kannst du als Computerhacker so etwas nur behaupten ?"  
  
Trinity:" Da muss ich Morpheus zustimmen. Falls die Programme wirklich schreibgeschützt sein sollten, entfernen wir den Schutz und dann ist das Problem Schnee von gestern. So einfach geht das."  
  
Neo:" Ich weiß nicht so recht."  
  
Trinity:" Früher hättest du eine solche Frage nicht gestellt."  
  
Neo:" Früher ?"  
  
Trinity:" Als du noch ein stinknormaler, unbedeutender Hacker warst."  
  
Neo:" Als ich noch ein normaler Hacker war, dachte ich auch, dass es nicht möglich wäre, an Wänden entlang zu laufen, oder heran fliegenden Pistolenkugeln auszuweichen. Geschweige denn, dass es auch Sonnenbrillen ohne Bügel gibt (grinst zu Morpheus rüber)"  
  
Morpheus:" Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil meine Brille ja viel cooler ist als deine, ODER ???"  
  
Trinity (flüstert zu Neo):" Sag bloß nichts schlechtes über Morpheus' Brille. Sie ist sein ein und alles. Er reagiert äußerst gereizt, wenn man sich über seine Brille lustig macht."  
  
Neo (flüstert zurück):"Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Morpheus mal richtig wütend wird. Er ist sonst immer so unheimlich ausgeglichen, so ruhig."  
  
In der Zwischenzeit.  
  
Lena:" Jetzt wo du es sagst, krieg ich auch so ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, als wenn alles anders ist, auch wenn es normal zu sein scheint. Vielleicht müssen wir auch nur frische Luft schnappen, lass uns vor die Tür gehen!"  
  
Lena öffnet die Tür.  
  
Lena:" ??? Was ist das ??? Ein schmaler weißer Gang mit ganz vielen grünen Türen. Der war vorher auf keinen Fall da. Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
Yulia:" Vielleicht haben die das Hotel renoviert. Könnte doch sein."  
  
Lena:" In der kurzen Zeit doch nicht. Mensch du hast echt ein Ei am wandern."  
  
Yulia:" Hab ich nicht! Zu deiner Information: ich bin eine Frau. D.h. ich hab auch keine Eier und d.h. ich hab auch keine Eier am wandern. Wo sollten die die auch hin ?"  
  
Lena:" In deinen Kopf zum Beispiel. Dann wäre da nämlich endlich mal etwas drin. Ich meine du hast einen an der Waffel."  
  
Yulia:" Achso, sag das doch gleich. Ich mag Waffeln (grins). Eine der vielen Sachen, die wir uns nun endlich leisten können, da wir ja seit einiger Zeit beide Geld wie Scheiße haben. Und du weißt ja, wie viel Scheiße du in unseren Interviews redest. Schade, dass unseren Landsleuten dieser Luxus vergönnt ist, da die Wirtschaft Russlands ja leider jedes Jahr stärker abschmiert. Und was interessiert uns das? (grinst)"  
  
Lena:" EINEN SCHEIßDRECK! (grinst) Aber jetzt lass uns doch mal durch ein dieser Türen gehen."  
  
Yulia:" Yo, ich will sehen, was sich durch die Renovierung des Hotels so alles verändert hat.."  
  
Lena:" Ich gebs auf. Lass uns gehen."  
  
Sie öffnen eine Tür und sehen eine große Stadt vor sich .  
  
Yulia:" Also die war vorher noch nicht da. Das ist ja echt interessant, wie die in. wo sind wir noch mal?"  
  
Lena:" Deutschland."  
  
Yulia:" Wie die in Dutchland renovieren. Ich mach mal die Tür daneben auf, vielleicht ist da ja ein ländlich gelegenes Dörfchen hinter. Mal sehen."  
  
Sie öffnet die Tür.  
  
Yulia:" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! Guck dir das an!!! Zwei junge Frauen die miteinander knutschen und sich gegenseitig an den Brüsten spielen. Und sie sehen aus, als würde ihnen das Spaß machen. DAS IST EKLIG!"  
  
Lena:" ABSTOßEND ! Da kommt mir gleich mein Mittagessen wieder hoch! Mach die Tür schnell wieder zu. "  
  
Yulia:" Ich mach mal die nächste Tür auf. "  
  
Lena:" Nein! Wer weiß was für schreckliche Dinge hinter den anderen Türen lauern. Vielleicht zwei junge Frauen, die miteinander knutschen, sich gegenseitig an den Brüsten spielen, und Lieder mit unwahren Lyrics singen. Vielleicht treffen die auch keinen einzigen Ton. Ich wage gar nicht, mir so etwas vorzustellen."  
  
Yulia:" Das wäre echt furchtbar, obwohl mir eben beschriebenes irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. Ich weiß nur nicht woher ? (grübel)"  
  
Lena:" Ich auch nicht. Komm lass uns mal diese komische Stadt auschecken."  
  
Daraufhin gehen die Beiden staunend durch die gewaltige Metropole, welche ihnen immer riesiger und riesiger erscheint.  
  
Lena:" Boah, voll viele riesige Wolkenkratzer haben die hier. Wieso haben wir die in Russland nicht auch ? Ich find die cool!"  
  
Yulia:" Vielleicht, weil ein nicht zu unterschätzender Prozentsatz unseres Volkes in absoluter Armut lebt ?"  
  
Lena: "Stimmt, dass hab ich ja ganz vergessen."  
  
Yulia:" Wieso heißen diese Wolkenkratzer eigentlich Wolkenkratzer. Ich seh gar keine Kratzer in den Wolken. (grübelt)"  
  
Sie erreichen eine Gegend außerhalb der Stadt, in welcher sich nichts als freie Felder und alte verlassene Lagerhäuser befinden.  
  
Lena:" Aha! Alte, verlassene Bruchbuden, in denen man nicht menschenwürdig leben kann. Das klingt doch schon eher nach Russland."  
  
Yulia:" Nur gut, dass wir in so fetten Villen leben. Mit drei Küchen.."  
  
Lena:" Sechs Schlafzimmern."  
  
Yulia:" Sieben Wohnzimmern."  
  
Lena:" Und, was am wichtigsten ist, zehn Badezimmern."  
  
Yulia:" ??? Ich hab nur ein Badezimmer in meiner Villa. Wozu brauchst du denn so viele Badezimmer? Die sind doch völlig überflüssig!"  
  
Lena:" Ich brauche eigentlich keine zehn Badezimmer, sondern nur zehn Klos."  
  
Yulia:" Wofür ?"  
  
Lena:" Na für den ganzen Scheiß, den ich in unseren Interviews immer laber. Der muss ja irgendwo hin."  
  
Yulia:" Wie gut, dass ich bei unseren Interviews immer die Fresse halte."  
  
Lena:" Du kannst ja auch kein Wort englisch. Deshalb müssen deine Gesangsparts ja auch immer nachsynchronisiert werden, wenn wir ne neue Scheibe machen."  
  
Ganz in der Nähe.  
  
Neo:" Hey, ich spüre etwas. Da sind sie!"  
  
Trinity:" Bist du sicher ?"  
  
Morpheus:" Trinity, Neo ist der Auserwählte. Der Auserwählte hat IMMER Recht."  
  
Trinity:" Oje! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!"  
  
Neo:" Schluss damit! Ich spüre nur zwei Programme im Umkreis von über zwei Kilometern. Das sind auf jeden Fall die Programme, von denen das Orakel gesprochen hat. Auf geht's!"  
  
Morpheus:" FÜR ZION!"  
  
Daraufhin landen die Drei und nähern sich T.A.T.U von hinten.  
  
Trinity:" Hey, ihr beiden fehlerhaften Dateinamen, stehen bleiben!"  
  
Die "Dateinamen" drehen sich um.  
  
Yulia:" Was wollt ihr Vollspacken denn von uns ?"  
  
Lena:" Etwas freundlicher bitte, Yulia. Das sind sicher Fans von uns. Die wollen sicher Autogramme."  
  
Trinity:" Soweit kommt es noch, dass wir von Programmfehlern wie euch Zertifikate wollen."  
  
Lena:" Was redet ihr denn so seltsam ? Ist euch wohl n' bisschen warm unter euren komischen Lederanzügen. Die sehen voll bescheuert aus. Die wären was für dich, Yulia!"  
  
Yulia:" Stimmt, dass sieht scheiße aus. Aber der Glatzentyp hat voll die geile Brille. Die hat gar keine Bügel. So eine will ich auch!"  
  
Yulia geht zu Morpheus rüber und greift nach seiner Brille.  
  
Yulia:" Gib mal her!"  
  
Morpheus blockiert allerdings mühelos ihren Arm, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen.  
  
Yulia:" Hey!! Also so was! Seitdem ich Mitglied bei T.A.T.U bin, hab ich alles gekriegt, was ich wollte. Ich meine gut, alles bis auf einen dreistelligen IQ, aber den brauch ich auch nicht. Und jetzt will ich deine Sonnenbrille, klar?"  
  
Morpheus verzieht während der ganzen Brillen-Szene keine Miene.  
  
Yulia (etwas gereizter Ton):" Wie kannst du es wagen. Du weißt anscheinend nicht, wenn du vor dir hast!"  
  
Morpheus (verzieht immer noch keine Miene):"Nö, interessiert mich auch nicht. Meine Freunde und ich sind hier, um euch zu vernichten. Ihr bedroht das, wofür ich schon seit Jahrhunderten kämpfe."  
  
Lena:" Haare auf deinem Kopf ?"  
  
Yulia:" Dafür, dass du uns seit Jahrhunderten suchst, hast du dich aber gut gehalten. Siehst richtig gut aus."  
  
Neo (der ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken kann):" Dass gleiche kann man von deiner Freundin übrigens nicht behaupten. So eine Kraterlandschaft ist mir noch nie untergekommen."  
  
Yulia (flüstert zu Lena):"Was für ein Trottel! Der kauft uns unsere billige Lesbenmasche echt ab."  
  
Lena:" JA DU. DU KOMMST DIR WOHL MÄCHTIG COOL VOR, IN DEINEM KOMISCHEN MANTEL!!!! DIR ZEIG ICHS SCHON NOCH!!!"  
  
Yulia:" Gibs ihm, Lena!! Schließlich bilden wir beide ja T.A.T.U. DIE GEILSTE MUSIKGRUPPE ALLER ZEITEN!"  
  
Morpheus:" Weißte überhaupt, wo sich die (ironischer Unterton) "geilste Musikgruppe aller Zeiten" grad befindet ?"  
  
Yulia:" Klar, in Dutchland."  
  
Trinity:" Falsch!! Ihr seit in der Matrix."  
  
Lena:" In der was?"  
  
Trinity:" IN DER MATRIX!! Habt ihr zu viel Ohrenschmalz in den Ohren ?"  
  
Yulia:" Ja, damit wir nicht hören müssen, wie schlecht wir sin..."  
  
Lena:" Sei still,Yulia. Pass auf du Zicke, gleich setzt es was! Aber erst kümmer ich mich um deinen Stecher."  
  
Trinity:" Das verbitte ich mir! Zeigs ihr, Neo. Zeig diesen trotteligen, arroganten Tussen, warum du der Auserwählte bist!"  
  
Yulia:" Wie kommst du darauf, uns als trottelige, arrogante Tussen zu beschimpfen ?"  
  
Morpheus:"Überlegt mal, die Wortwahl war beabsichtigt (grinst)."  
  
Yulia:" Keine Ahnung, was du meinst, Glatze."  
  
Lena:" Ach, dieser ganze Mitrax-Kram ist mir so was von scheißegal! Komm ruhig her, du Auserwählter der Idioten! Die Mitrax wird dir auch nicht helfen, was immer die auch ist."  
  
Yulia:" Genau!! Und du kriegst sogar noch Verstärkung, Lena! Wir haben nämlich auch in der Mitrax unsere Fans. Juhuuuuu!! hahaaaaa!! Einer steht da hinter diesem Auserwählten und hat sogar unser Bühnenoutfit an, bis auf den sexy, karierten Minirock. Schade eigentlich. Obwohl der Typ trotzdem voll cool aussieht."  
  
Neo und co schenken dem T.A.T.U-Fan keinerlei Beachtung und drehen sich nicht einmal um.  
  
Neo:"Von wegen! Niemand ist so cool und gut aussehend wie ich."  
  
angeblicher T.A.T.U-Fan:" Das ist leider nicht ganz korrekt, MISTER ANDERSON!"  
  
Reflexartig drehen sich Trinity, Morpheus und Neo um.  
  
Morpheus:" Was wollen Sie, Smith ?"  
  
Smith:" Das selbe wie Sie, Morpheus. Ich bin hier, um die beiden ultimativen Fehler der Matrix zu liquidieren undMister Anderson zähle ich nicht dazu.."  
  
Yulia:" Liquid was?"  
  
Lena:" Ich glaube, er will uns was zu trinken anbieten."  
  
Yulia:" Fein! Ich will Wodka, aber wenigstens mit 70 % Alokohol, is klar, oder ?"  
  
Trinity:" Hamwa nicht. Aber wie wäre es mit Methylalkohol."  
  
Morpheus:" Hat den Vorteil, dass man auch noch blind und taub wird. haha!"  
  
Smith:" Mit wem haben wir es hier eigentlich zu tun ? Ich scanne die Beiden mal eben mit meinem Sonnenbrillenscanner durch."  
  
Neo:" Upgrade ?"  
  
Smith:"Klar! In der Brille ist ein mini Intel Pentium Prozessor mit 12,5 GHZ, fünffachem Hyperthreading und Quant-Speed-Technologie. Natürlich mit 512-Bit-Technologie."  
  
Morphues + Neo:" GEIL,GEIL,GEIL,GEIL,GEIL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trinity+ Lena+ Yulia:"Männer!"  
  
Smith:" Die Auswertung der Daten ist abgeschlossen. Die beiden fehlerhaften Programme nennen sich T.A.T.U und (liest) ihre Existenz basiert auf dem selben Prinzip wie die von 50 Cent. Computer: Äquivalenzbeziehung zwischen T.A.T.U und 50 Cent aufschlüsseln."  
  
Morpheus:" Kennt einer diesen 50 Cent ?"  
  
Neo:"Nö."  
  
Trinity:"Nö."  
  
Yulia:"Doch, der hat nen geilen Body (träumt)."  
  
Lena rammt ihr ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen.  
  
Lena:"Nein, den kennen wir nicht !"  
  
Smith:"Und fertig. Ich meine: Jetzt kenne ich ihn schon! (liest): Äquivalenzbeziehung zwischen 50 Cent und T.A.T.U: Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen zur Ankurbelung der eigenen musikalischen Karriere, um die eigene musikalische Inkompetenz auszugleichen bzw. um von ihr abzulenken."  
  
Lena:" WAS HEIßT HIER "MUSIKALISCHE INKOMPETENZ"!! DEM ZEIGEN WIRS JETZT YULIA! UND EINS, UND ZWEI, UND EINS,ZWEI,DREI,VIER!"  
  
Lena+Yulia (singen):" We're driving a tuned Smart with 200 KM/H in the wrong lane. (Anspielung auf T.A.T.Us Albumtitel) And we drank much alcohol . So we don't even know how to brake."  
  
Aufgrund von T.A.T.Us beeindruckender Fähigkeit keinen Ton auch nur ansatzweise zu treffen, zerspringen in diesem Moment die Sonnenbrillen von Smith, Trinity und Morpheus, welcher fassungslos auf die Knie fällt.  
  
Trinity:" Hey, wieso ist deine Brille nicht zersprungen, Neo ?"  
  
Smith (ironischer Unterton):"Weil Mister Anderson der Held der Matrix ist. IHM passiert so etwas natürlich nicht. Aber das macht nichts. Schließlich ist sein Leben ohne jegliche Bestimmung. Er verfügt über die gleichen intellektuellen Fähigkeiten wie die Programme, die ich gleich löschen werde.."  
  
Morpheus:" Ihr verdammten.. meine Brille war ein Einzelstück.. eine Spezialanfertigung.."  
  
Neo(flüstert zu Trinity):" Was redet er da ? Er hat mehrere Dutzend von diesen Brillen in seinem Schrank. Er soll sich gefälligst am Riemen reißen."  
  
Yulia:" Ich reiß' auch gerne Männer am Riemen. hihi."  
  
Lena:"psssssssssst! Die gehören vielleicht zu den ganz wenigen Menschen, die uns noch glauben."  
  
Smith:"Ich bin kein Mensch. *Ich bin ein Agent aus Leib und Seele.* "  
  
Lena:" Mir reichts! Seht ihr das Rolltor da hinten. Es führt aus dieser Lagerhalle heraus. Komm, Yulia, wir gehen! Mit diesen beknackten Idioten müssen wir uns nicht herumschlagen."  
  
Sie geht zum Rolltor und drückt auf den Schalter, einen Schalter, um es zu öffnen. Während sich das Tor langsam öffent, dreht sie sich zu Neo und co um, zeigt ihnen den "Effe" und steckt ihnen die Zunge raus.  
  
Yulia:" Geil, Pappfiguren !!!"  
  
Lena:" Was ?"  
  
Yulia:" Dreh dich mal zum Rolltor! Die sehen diesem Schmitz ja zum verwechseln ähnlich."  
  
Sie dreht sich um und sieht 15 Agent Smiths, welche sie mit dem absolut selben, unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck ansehen."  
  
Lena:" Ey, deine Pappfiguren sehen dir echt zum verwechseln ähnlich, Schmitz"  
  
Smith:" Mögen die Übrigen von mir, die keine Pappfiguren sind, bitte den rechten Arm heben!"  
  
Alle 15 Smiths heben gleichzeitig ihren rechten Arm hoch.  
  
Lena:" Na ja. nichts für ungut. "  
  
Sie drückt erneut auf den Schalter und das Tor schließt sich wieder.  
  
Neo:" Da bin ich aber überrascht, Smith!"  
  
Smith:" Wie Sie eigentlich wissen sollten, erwarte ich meine Gegner stets. Wie schon mal gesagt: Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns, Mister Anderson."  
  
Neo (leise zu Trinity):" Wieso überschreibt er die Beiden nicht einfach ?"  
  
Smith:" Ihre geistige Schwäche ist bewundernswert, Mister Anderson. Ich bin das perfekte Wesen und werde mich davor hüten, diese Viren, diese PEST zu meinesgleichen zu machen. Sie sind es nicht würdig und auch Sie, Mister Anderson, wären aufgrund ihrer geistigen Schwäche nicht würdig zu den Meinen zu gehören.""  
  
Plötzlich..  
  
Architekt:"Neo!! Neo !! Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen. Ich hab mich in unserem letzten Gespräch geirrt. Nicht du bist die Ansammlung aller Fehler in der Matrix, sondern diese beiden osteuropäischen Gen-Experimente. Der Brünetten wurde ein Rinderhirn implantiert und der anderen wurden 99 % des Gehirns entfernt, womit nun die medizinische These widerlegt ist, dass der IQ nicht von der Größe bzw. vom Volumen des Hirns abhängt. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Es gibt zwei weitere Programme in der Matrix, die gravierende Fehler aufweisen und unbedingt gelöscht werden müssen. Sie werden in Kürze hier auftauchen."  
  
Yulia:"Braucht man zum auftauchen kein Wasser ? Hier gibt's doch nur Felder und leere Lagerhallen. Hier können die gar nicht auftauchen."  
  
Smith:" Beachten Sie sie nicht, Architekt. Einige Dateiversionen, mit denen ihr Steuerungsprogramm arbeitet, sind anscheinend inkompatibel zueinander , was Systemkonflikte verursacht."  
  
Architekt."Davon konnte ich mich ja grad selbst überzeugen. Diese Fehler sind vielleicht beim Update gewisser Steuerungsdateien aufgetreten."  
  
Neo:"Das ist durchaus möglich."  
  
Lena:" Was bistn du fürn komischer Architekt ?"  
  
Architekt:" Ich habe die Matrix erschaffen."  
  
Lena:" Ein Scheißwerk, dass du da erschaffen hast."  
  
Architekt:" *Die Einen lieben die Matrix, die Anderen hassen sie, aber sie ist niemandem egal.*"  
  
Morpheus (welcher sich so eben vom ersten Schock erholt hat):" Ich habe meine Brille geliebt, ich sah immer so cool aus, wenn ich sie auf hatte... Na wartet, EUCH BRING ICH UM!!!!  
  
Morpheus zieht eine Pistole und schießt je eine Kugel auf Yulia und Lena ab. Doch kurz bevor diese von den Kugeln getroffen werden, fallen die Kugeln senkrecht zu Boden.  
  
Lena:"Hey! Hab ich das gemacht ?"  
  
Trinity (leicht ironischer Unterton): "Ja, das warst du! Beeindruckend, so was hab ich noch nie gesehen. So etwas gabs noch nie in der Matrix. (flüstert zu Neo): Wieso hast du das getan ?"  
  
Neo: (flüstert zurück):" Wir können sie noch früh genug liquidieren. Lass uns warten, bis di beiden anderen Progs auch hier sind. Dann machen wir alle auf einmal kalt. Außerdem ist es so spaßiger."  
  
Yulia:" A propos , wo bleibt mein Wodka?"  
  
Trinity:" Denkt die auch mal an was anders, als nur ihren Wodka."  
  
Architekt:" Tja, Versionskonflikte, immer diese Versionskonflikte."  
  
Smith, der neben dem Architekt steht, nickt verständnisvoll.  
  
Neo:" Ich fühle es schon wieder. Die Zwei anderen fehlerhaften Programme sind ganz in der Nähe."  
  
Trinity:" Da hinten! Ich sehe einen älteren Herrn und einen jungen Mann mit schwarzen, längeren Haaren, einer riesigen Brille und.. (etwas verdutzt) einem T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift:" Ich bin stolz darauf, ein Eckenfeldener zu sein."  
  
Küblböck:" Ja des is ja da Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhnnnnnsin, sag i mal, dass ich mit den Görlz von T.A.T.U mal Bekanntschaft machen dahf. Die sind ja genau wie ich. I mein, die machen beknackte Mucke, können nich singen, und was am besten is, sag i mal: die sind ja biiiiiiiiiii, so wie ich."  
  
Sein begleiter sagt kein Wort, sondern grinst T.A.T.U nur an.  
  
Lena:" OH GOTT!!!!!! ICH WEIß JETZT, WER DER ALTE SACK IST!!!!!!!!! (sie wird kreidebleich) Yulia, DAS IST DER SIEGEL VOM GRAND-PRIX.  
  
Yulia:" Der mit dem Pumuckl ?"  
  
Siegel:" Ihr erinnert euch also an mich ?"  
  
Neo:" Da der Groschen nun endlich bei allen Anwesenden gefallen ist, können wir uns endlich um die Liquidierung von euch Viren kümmern. Wenn bringen wir wohl zuerst um die Ecke ?"  
  
Küblböck:"Also so geht des ja net, sag i mal. Du musst uns schon de Gelejenheit geben uns in einem fehren Wettkampf gegen äuch zu bewaisen.Des habich im Kinofilm Schpäs Tschäm (Space Jam) gesehn. Da hat doch auch dieser Tüp, mitgespielt, der so heißt, wie der Fluss, der durch Israel fließt. Der Tüp, der mit Bugs Bunny Baskettball gespielt hat. Wie heißt der noch, frag i mal ?"  
  
Yulia:" Ich mag Bugs Bunny. hihi"  
  
Trinity:" Du meinst jetzt nicht etwa den Jordan, oder?"  
  
Küblböck:"Ja des is ja foll kreeeeehhhsi, dass du weißt, wen i mein, frag i mal ?  
  
Neo:"Also gut, dann geben wir euch ne Chance. Sucht euch nen Contest aus!"  
  
Yulia:" Ich wette, dass ihr es nicht schafft, heran fliegenden Pistolenkugeln auszuweichen, oder sie abzuwehren, wie wir es euch demonstriert haben."  
  
Smith und Neo gucken sich gegenseitig an und ziehen beide die rechte Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Neo:" *Wenn euch das gelingen sollte, heirate ich Agent Smith.*  
  
Smith:" Mister Anderson, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das eben besagtes Ereignis E wirklich eintritt, so dermaßen gering ist, stimme ich ihrem Vorschlag zu."  
  
Trinity:" *Das Programm, dass euch beide besiegt, muss erst noch geschrieben werden."*  
  
Neo:" Alles klar. Dann wollen wir mal."  
  
Daraufhin stellt sich Neo in fünf Metern Abstand vor Smith, welcher fünfmal auf ihn schießt. Neo konzentriert sich, und weicht den Kugeln mit Hilfe des Bullet-Time-Effektes aus."  
  
Lena:" Echt geiler Trick. War die Munition eigentlich echt."  
  
Trinity:" Natürlich. Und was den "geilen Trick" angeht, den beherrscht jeder in der Matrix."  
  
Yulia:" Na wenn das so ist."  
  
Yulia nimmt Smith seine Pistole aus der Hand und richtet sie auf Lena:  
  
Smith:" Wenn Mister Anderson den Kugeln ausweichen kann, können Sie es auch, Mrs. Katina."  
  
Lena:" Ich weiß nicht, ob das so ne gute Idee ist."  
  
Yulia:" Ach doch, wenn der coole Onkel Smith es so sagt."  
  
Smith: "Klar, der coole Onkel Smith hat immer Recht."  
  
Yulia zielt auf Lenas Kopf und drückt ab. Lena ist (leider) nicht in der Lage, der Kugel auszuweichen und bricht zusammen.  
  
Yulia:" Ach, die spielt nur. Die steht gleich wieder auf."  
  
Trinity (denkt): Das glaubst auch nur du.  
  
Neo:" Da waren's nur noch drei."  
  
Architekt:" Ich würde gerne mit den beiden männlichen Programmen einen Test durchführen."  
  
Der Architekt überreicht Smith und Neo je ein Minimikrofon und setzt Küblböck und Siegel je einen kleinen Sensor auf die Stirn.  
  
Architekt:" Neo, Agent Smith, ihr werdet jetzt je ein die Programme Siegel und Küblböck als Rammbock benutzen. Ihr werdet euch im Abstand von einem Kilometer von einander entfernt auf dem Feld neben dieser alten Lagerhalle aufstellen und dann, nachdem ihr euch konzentriert habt, so schnell wie möglich aufeinander zulaufen. Am Ende knallen die Köpfe von Siegel und Küblböck dann mit einer gewaltigen Geschwindigkeit aufeinander. Die Sensoren an ihren Köpfen messen die entstehenden Kräfte F1 und F2, sowie die Winkel, unter denen sie angreifen. Die Mikrofone habt ihr, damit ihr ich euch sagen kann, wann ihr los laufen müsst."  
  
Siegel:" Wenn ich etwas sagen darf: Ich glaube kaum, dass Daniel für diesen Test gut geeignet ist, da er dafür da seinen Kopf benutzen muss. Darin hat er keinerlei Übung. Aber wenn ich mir Yulia so ansehe (die setzt ihren ich- hab-mir-grad-wieder-ne-ordentliche-Menge-Koks-durch-die-Nase-reingezogen- Blick auf), belassen wir das Ganze lieber, wie es ist. So bescheuert guckt Yulia übrigens auch immer in den T.A.T.U - Interviews. Davon konnte ich mich vor und nach dem "Grand Prix D'Eurovision De La Chanson" überzeugen.  
  
Daraufhin klemmt sich Neo Daniel Küblböck und Agent Smith Ralph Siegel unter den Arm und die Zwei führen eben den vom Architekten beschriebenen Test durch.  
  
Yulia und Trinity beobachten den Test aufmerksam. Und zum Zeitpunkt des Aufpralls von Siegels und Küblböcks Köpfen bricht Yulia in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Yulia:" Boah, voll der fette Aufprall, die Schädelknochen von den Beiden haben sich sicher voll verformt. Die sehen sicher grad ne ganze Menge Sterne."  
  
Trinity (denkt): Quatsch, die Wucht des Aufpralls hat beide getötet.  
  
Neo:" Trinity, könntest du unseren Auftrag bitte beenden."  
  
Trinity:" Mit dem größten Vergnügen."  
  
Daraufhin schlägt Trinity Yulia einmal mit der flachen Handkante gegen den Hals, woraufhin diese tot umfällt.  
  
Neo:" Und wieder einmal haben wir Zion gerettet."  
  
Morpheus (er hat sich mittlerweile vom ersten Schock erholt):" Die Matrix wird einmal mehr in die Filmgeschichte eingehen."  
  
Neo:"Wieso ?"  
  
Morpheus:" Das ist doch völlig klar: Die Matrix ist die erste Trilogie überhaupt, die aus vier einzelnen Filmen besteht und nicht aus drei."  
  
Smith:" Wie würde ein fehlerhaftes Programm, welches Mister Anderson und ich vor kurzer Zeit beseitigt haben, jetzt sagen: Ja des is ja kreeeeeeehhhsi, sag i mal."  
  
Neo:" Hey, Smith! Sie haben jetzt ja Humor. Upgrade ?"  
  
Smith:"."  
  
Trinity:" Was ist jetzt mit dem Experiment, Herr Architekt ?"  
  
Architekt:" Achso .ähm. na ja. also eigentlich wollte ich die beiden Fehler in meinem sonst so großartigen Meisterwerk nur auf eine lustige Art ausradieren.  
  
Nachwort: Morpheus kam dann doch recht problemlos über den Verlust seiner bügellosen Sonnenbrille hinweg. Er hatte ja, wie ihm später einfiel, noch mehrere dutzend Sonnenbrillen des gleichen Models in seinem Schrank.  
  
ENDE  
  
geschrieben von Damasch  
  
Meinungen zu dieser Story bitte an damasch_schoettler@web.de 


End file.
